


Wish you were here

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF, Germany NT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bromance, M/M, Multi, Near Future, War
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un futuro non troppo lontano.<br/>Una nuova, rovinosa, guerra.</p>
<p>Tutto ciò che conosci, distrutto.</p>
<p>E tu, gettato là come carne al macello.</p>
<p>L'unica cosa che puoi fare è pregare.</p>
<p>E combattere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi protagonisti della storia non mi appartengono.  
> Mi piace l'angst, anche se non sono così bravo a tradurlo in parole.  
> Spero che la storia vi piaccia, e sentitevi liberi di scrivermi.

Polvere.

Acre, scura, opprimente.

Copre tutto, asfissiante, impenetrabile.

Bisogna attendere, con pazienza, che si posi.  
Bisogna attendere la calma.

*

Polvere.

Così spessa da creare un muro tra te e il resto del mondo, tra te e il tuo vicino.

Il carro muoveva lentamente sulla strada sterrata e dissestata, portando il suo carico di carne da macello.

Giovani, tutti ventenni, quindici.

Uno di loro si mosse ad aprire appena il telo, per sbirciare fuori.

Boom.

*

Il risveglio portò dolore, il dolore pianto, il pianto ricordo.

"E' un miracolo che sia tutto intero, apparte le costole rotte" la voce bassa e gutturale di un medico.

La luce lo feriva.

"Possiamo rimandarlo a combattere?"  
"Negativo"  
"Che può fare?"  
"Tutto, ma non combattere. Non con quegli occhi"

Cercò il proprio viso, trovò le bende.

Gli occhi.


	2. How did it come to this?

Dei 205 stati del mondo, solo pochi sopravvissero alla guerra.  
Molti sparirono, cancellati dalla faccia del pianeta, non solo dalle cartine.  
Sparirono nel senso letterale del termine, la popolazione annientata, le città rase al suolo e bruciate, in una campagna del terrore senza precedenti, almeno negli ultimi mille anni.

Alcuni, spossati e devastati dai combattimenti, si riunirono in coalizioni, e formarono nuovi e più grandi stati.  
Altri, invece, uniti da molto tempo, si spaccarono, irrimediabilmente.

Fu così, che da 205 si passò a meno di 100 stati, ridottisi negli ultimi anni a 65.

Intere etnie spazzate via, religioni antiche di millenni cancellate.  
I superstiti costretti a rifugiarsi dall'altra parte del mondo.  
La parola "genocidio" assunse un nuovo significato, un significato che anche le nuove generazioni, che non avevano vissuto l'orrore delle guerre mondiali precedenti, ora conoscevano.

Definire la "Guerra Sociale" una guerra mondiale è riduttivo.  
Se il nome riporta alla mente antiche guerre, è certo che gli eventi che la comporsero furono di gran lunga più terrificanti.

La popolazione mondiale calò rapidamente, da 7 miliardi e 280 milioni a meno della metà nei primi cinque anni di guerra, colpa delle nuove armi biologiche.  
Quando la guerra si concluse, tre anni più tardi, gli esseri umani rimasti sul pianeta raggiungevano appena i 2 miliardi.

Per scatenare una guerra su vasta scala bisogna avere due eventi fondamentali: cause accumunanti e un episodio scatenante.  
E se per la Prima Guerra Mondiale fu l'attentato di Sarajevo, e per la Seconda l'invasione della Polonia, in questo caso l'episodio scatenante fu ben più che un attentato o un'invasione.  
Fu un vero e proprio massacro.

Un gruppo di terroristi, che si facevano chiamare i "Martiri per la Supremazia dei Bianchi", riuscì, con una delle sue cellule, ad eludere ogni tipo di sorveglianza e ad attaccare la sede dell'ONU al Palazzo di Vetro a New York.  
Armati fino ai denti, crudeli e senza scrupoli, andarono di porta in porta, di ufficio in ufficio, e uccisero ogni singola persona che trovarono, per lo più civili, impiegati dell'organizzazione e visitatori.  
Minarono poi tutta la struttura e l'aula dove era in riunione l'Assemblea Generale, e il Consiglio di Sicurezza e, dopo aver preteso un riscatto improponibile, fecero saltare tutto, facendo crollare il palazzo e uccidendo tutti e 193 i rappresentanti, il Presidente, il Segretario, e se stessi.

Il più vile attentato agli equilibri internazionali, si disse poi.

Molti pensarono che in qualche modo centrassero i palestinesi, vista la loro assenza.  
Ma gli attentati contemporanei e successivi dimostrarono che il gruppo non era in alcun modo collegato ai palestinesi, né a qualunque altro stato, riconosciuto o meno.

Negli stessi minuti in cui al Palazzo di Vetro si consumava la strage, altre decine di cellule suicide si facevano esplodere nelle sedi centrali delle principali religioni e correnti religiose, in tutto il mondo, nello stesso momento.  
Così spazzarono via anche la religione, costringendo i superstiti capi religiosi, soprattutto quelli delle piccole comunità, a scappare.  
Senza più controllo, nè politico nè religioso, molti paesi andarono alla deriva: fratello contro fratello, padri contro figli, madri contro figlie, fratello contro sorella.

Negli mesi seguenti gli attentati non si fermarono, finchè i Martiri non riuscirono nel loro primo intento: eliminare completamente i governanti di ogni paese del mondo, lasciando la popolazione alla deriva.  
Soli, abbandonati, molti paesi finirono per doversi riunire in un unico stato, mantendo il più segreto possibile l'ubicazione dei nuovi capi, nel timore che i Martiri potessero ucciderli.

Poi, arrivò la ribellione, e la guerra vera e propria.  
Per la sopravvivenza, per il controllo di un pezzo di terra più fertile, per il potere.

Come in passato, come nell'antichità. Ora che la Religione era morta, l'unica vera ragione di guerra si era manifestata apertamente: mangiare.


End file.
